Best Friends or More
by twilightlover112
Summary: well bella and edward have been best friends since they were 6 will they turn into more read and find out! this is my first time writing so be nice please review it would mean the world to me!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I don't really know what I'm doing so bear with me okay? I hope you like it!!!**

**This story is about Bella and Edward growing up together and then hopefully falling in love!**

_Bella: 6 years old Parents: Charlie and René_

_Edward: 7years old Parents: Carlisle and Esme_

_Alice: 6years old and Bella's sister_

_Rosalie: 8 years old and Bella and Alice's best friend_

_Jasper: 7 years old and best friends with Edward along with Emmett_

_Emmett: 9 years old and brothers with Edward_

"You'll never catch me" I yelled, I was running away from Edward my best guy friend.  
"Watch me Bells" he yelled back. I screamed and ran around the swing, Edward behind me. I made myself go faster.

I tripped over my feet and fell to the ground laughing. Edward ran toward me.

"Bella are you okay" he asked putting his hand forward to help me up.

"Of course" I said I took his hand and went towards the house.

I opened the door and went to the kitchen "Mommy" I called

"Yes sweetie" she was making me and Edward lunch.

"I fell….. _again_" I said I looked up at her watching her make the food.

"Oh are you alright?" she turned around and looked at my hands.

"I'm okay" I said. "okay then why don't you and Edward go up to your room?"

"Okay" I said jumping up and down she laughed. I grabbed Edward's hand and ran up the stairs in to my room. I let go and sat on my bed.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. He shrugged, I looked at my feet. I heard my door open; I looked up and saw Alice. I ran and gave her a hug we were twins though we looked nothing alike.

"Bella they want us downstairs" I ran with her downstairs with Edward behind us.

When we got downstairs we saw all of our parents sitting on the couches I sat next to by mom along with Alice. I watched Edward go with his mom and dad. I wonder what's wrong probably did something I guess.

"Bella" my mommy said. I looked up at her "Yes" I answered

"Well sweetie it's hard to say this but……."

**Please review and comment it would mean the world to me :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I'll try making this chapter longer!**

**I didn't do a disclaimer last time so I'll do It this time I don't own twilight or anything else just the plot of the story! **

_Previously: __"Well sweetie it's hard to say this but……."_

"… but were moving" Wait did I hear her right?

"Wait what" "Honey I said were moving"

My head was spinning; I couldn't think straight how could we be moving? How can I leave my best friends, my family? I just stared at mommy.

"I know this may come as a surprise Bella but your dad got a better job and well we couldn't pass It up" mommy looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"I-I I don't want to go" I finally said.

"Bella you have no choice" daddy said.

I looked around the room and saw Alice staring at me; I looked to the left and saw Edward he looked hurt like when he thought everyone forgot his birthday.

Daddy and Mommy got up, I looked at them. "Come on kids we have to pack your things"

"NO" me and Alice shrieked. I got up and ran outside, I ran out to the club house me and Edward made. It was our secret club house no one not even Alice knew about. It was a little out into the woods.

I sat down and started crying how could mommy and daddy could do this to me. I just couldn't believe it.

I heard some rustling in the trees; I didn't even look up because I knew it was Edward.

"Hey it's going to be okay Bella"

"How do you know" I asked looking up at him.

"Because I know that we will see each other again Bella, come on face it were best friends remember" he smiled. I looked at him and smiled he always knew the right words to say.

"I remember"

"Good you better" he laughed. I laughed with him.

"And what if I don't" I said. "Oh well then I'll have to get the tickling monster after you"

"You wouldn't" I looked scared

"Oh but I did" with that he started tickling me. I started struggling "stop" I laughed and tried pushing him away, he stopped.

"Bella promise we'll be friends forever"

"I promise"

"Good cause I got you something" he smiled.

"What is it?" I looked at him confused

Edward reached into his pocket and took out a necklace he handed it to me. I looked at it; it was a silver piece of a heart engraved in it was the word _friend. _

"I- I love it Edward" I smiled at him. He shrugged "I have the one that says best" I smiled. "Thank you"

I stood up "ready to go back?"

"Yeah" Edward got up and lead me back to the house the place were I was going to face my horrible life. Well at least I have Edward and Alice with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while I promise I'll try to update sooner and thank you guys for reviewing ****!**

_**Previously: **__"Yeah" Edward got up and lead me back to the house the place were I was going to face my horrible life. Well at least I have Edward and Alice with me._

When we got to the house mommy and daddy looked mad.

I looked at mommy she put her hands on her hips "where have you been" mommy asked.

"I-I I was out side with Edward" I looked down

Mommy sighed, she walked over to me and bent down "sweetie I know this is hard for you leaving your friends and all but you'll see them again"

"I know" I walked past Edward, mommy and daddy and up to my room.

I closed my door behind me and locked it. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my suitcase. If Alice isn't going to throw a fit why should I. I finally finished packing when I went downstairs.

I looked down "I'm done packing"

___________________________________6 year's later____________________________

I woke up to my alarm clock going off; I turned it off and sat up in bed. I sighed and touched my necklace. Ugh why can't I forget him it's been six years Bella, he was your best friend when you were six and now you're twelve.

I sighed and went to my dresser; I got my clothes and went into my bathroom. I turned on the water and stood there until it was where I liked it then I stepped in. I let the steam relax my muscles in my back. Then when I was done I stepped out.

I quickly got dressed and did my hair. I walked downstairs and I can hear my parents fighting.

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking home from school when I saw a car in my drive way I ran inside. I knew my dad and sister weren't home so I wanted to see if mom was okay._

_I ran into her bedroom to see her with another man, they quickly pulled the covers over them. I stood there looking at them my eyes were wet with tears._

"_How could you" I screamed, I ran outside and just kept running I didn't care where I was running, I just wanted to get away from that house._

_I guess my dad saw me running because he pulled up in the car, I started walking when he ran over to me._

"_Hey sweetie what's wrong" I looked at him and I could see he was worried. I started crying. _

"_Mom" I said_

"_What about her" _

_I shook my head._

"_Tell me" _

_I looked down. "She was with another man"_

_He laughed, "there probably just friends"_

"_If there just friends then why were they in bed together" I looked up and he looked mad._

"_What"_

_**End of Flashback**_

I sighed, it's all my fault I shouldn't of said anything but I didn't want my dad hurt. I dragged my feet into the kitchen.

"Good morning" I said I looked around the room.

My dad looked up from the paper he was reading, "Good morning Bella"

My mom didn't even turn around from the stove, I sighed.

Renee turned around and looked at my father, he nodded.

"Bella I have something to tell you" I looked at my father. "What is it?"

"Well me and your mother decided were getting a divorce and I'm moving back to Forks with your sister" I looked at him. "Okay" I sighed I knew this was going to happen I was already out of tears so I just stood there.

"Im going to miss both of you so much" I looked at Alice then my dad. 

Alice smiled along with my dad they both went upstairs to pack. I looked at my mom she was smirking. Oh no here it goes.

"I'm sooo glad there leaving aren't you" she looked at me evilly.

"Uh no" I can't believe she said that.

"It's about time he decided –she shrugged- I mean now I can marry Phil"

"Who's Phil?" I looked at her weird.

"The one you caught me with he proposed he said when I finally get rid of your father"

I looked at her horrified, "what happened to you"

She looked at me "what do you mean –she thought for a while- oh that I don't know I just got tired of your father he wasn't satisfying"

I was disgusted with her, "now I have to figure a way to get you out"

I walked out of the room, my life is going to be living hell.

A few days later my dad and Alice left, I locked myself in my room when they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this story's getting to me I can't stop thinking about it!**

**Random Guy: *clears throat* **

**Me: may I help you**

**RG: are you going to do the disclaimer?**

**Me: oh yea I forgot I don't own SM or the characters I just own the characters I make up**

_**Previously**__: __A few days later my dad and Alice left, I locked myself in my room when they were gone._

BPOV

I stayed locked up in my room for the next three days, I just couldn't bear to go out of my room. I took off my necklace and stared at it. _"We'll be friends forever" _I remember Edward saying, I smiled. I hope he was right.

I sighed and put my necklace back on; I opened the door and walked downstairs.

"Bella" my mom yelled, I sighed my life was going to be living hell.

APOV

I looked at Charlie as we boarded the plane. "Daddy why can't Bella come with us?"

Charlie sighed, "Because sweetie your mom wanted one of you"

I looked down I knew he was lying, mommy would have a fit if she couldn't keep us, I knew Bella didn't like her for what she put Bella threw. "Where are we going" I asked suddenly.

"Where moving back to Forks" was all he said, I started bouncing in my seat. "Sit still Alice" I sat still, I was just so excited on seeing my old friends. Hmm I wonder if they still want to be my friends.

After an hour or so we were off the plane and in a taxi, daddy already bought a house. Well it was a mansion actually, daddy was very rich.

When we got to our new home I ran inside and through all the bedrooms I wanted a walk in closet. I ran into a pink bedroom, I went straight into the closet and I squealed. I found what I was looking for.

I guess me squealed woke some of the neighbors because next thing I knew there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" I yelled and ran downstairs.

I opened the door to reveal a family I've seen this family before I gasped it can't be could it? "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" I asked shocked I looked at their kids; well there was Edward, and Emmett.

"Yes can you please keep it down" Esme asked Edward and Emmett gave me funny faces.

"You don't remember me do you" I said getting sad.

"I'm sorry should we?"

"Well duh I was only the sister of Bella's best friend" I looked at them Edward looked shocked.

"Alice?" he asked, I giggled.

"The one and only" I hugged them.

"Where's Bella"

I looked down "Charlie and Renee are getting divorced Charlie took me and Renee kept Bella" I looked up and they looked shocked. "Come in" I said moving aside, they walked in.

BPOV

Well I hope Alice is having the time of her life I have to be the maid of the house and if I don't do it right I get punished. "Bella me and Phil are going out don't do anything stupid" she said slamming the door shut.

I ran up to my room and went to the phone I picked it up and dialed the Alice's new number.

"_Hello"_ I heard on the other end.

"Alice" I said relived.

"Bella how are you oh my god what's wrong you sound horrible."

I sighed, "I'm fine just tired I'm the new maid"

"What"

"Yeah but it's not that bad" I heard rustling on the other end.

"Is everything okay I can call later I hope"

Alice laughed "Yeah I'm fine there's someone who wants to talk to you though"

"Okay" I heard Alice give some one the phone, then I heard a voice I've heard before.

"Hey Bella"

"Edward is that you"

"Uh yeah actually it is how are you"

"I'm good and you"

"I'm good"

"That's good to hear"

"Yeah" I was going to say something when I felt the phone get pulled out of my hand.

"Sorry Bella can't talk on the phone right now or actually ever" Renee sneered. Then she threw the phone on the ground witch broke into a lot of pieces.

"I-I I'm sorry" I said looking down.

"You better be" then she smacked me on the face, she left the room and turned back "Clean that up" she said pointing to the phone pieces.

I sighed and started picking it up.

______________________________5 year's later_______________________________

BPOV

I've finally had enough of this bull shit there putting me through. Of course I didn't say anything.

I went downstairs early so I wouldn't get a beating. I made their breakfast and set the table. When they came downstairs I got scared.

"What the hell is _this_" Renee said point to the food.

"Uh breakfast" I answered.

I guess she got mad because the next thing I knew she was walking towards me, I started walking backwards until I backed up against the wall.

"I didn't want that for breakfast" she spat.

"Sorry I didn't know" she slapped me. I guess I saw that one coming, just wait until she told Phil.

"Now I'm going upstairs and I want a decent breakfast, or if you want you can move with your father" she turned. I waited until she was upstairs and I heard her door close I went upstairs.

I opened my door and walked in to get dressed. Once done I went to wear I kept my money. I grabbed that and ran out of the house. I called a taxi and told him to take me to the airport I was going to home. I just hope the let me stay…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys soooooo much for reviewing and I read one comment about how five yeas are going by soo fast that's because I wanted to start in Forks but I had to get through with this stuff first sorry! **

**RG: *coughs***

**Me: I don't own twilight or SM I just own the plot.**

_**Previously **__I just hope the let me stay….._

**BPOV **

I was on the plane for an hour, maybe two I don't know I fell asleep. I heard a man tell the passengers to put on our seat belts we would be landing soon.

I put on my seat belt and looked around, in the next aisle a woman was trying to get her little boy to sit still. I looked away and out the window….

**APOV**

God I miss Bella I wonder if I can go see her. Charlie would probably _never _let me go though.

"Alice are you okay" I looked to see Jasper, I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine just thinking about going on a little trip" I looked away.

I heard Rose start screaming, I ran downstairs to find Rosalie running after Emmett, I shook my head. Emmett can never get anything to his thick skull.

Rose looked at me "Alice he stole my shoes"

"Emmett give Rose her shoes back right now" I saw he wasn't going to budge so I gave him the puppy dog face. He sighed "No fair Alice" he said handing the shoes back to Rose.

BPOV

When the plane landed and since I had no bags I called a taxi. As I was walking I noticed people we looking at me funny, I felt my face getting hot.

I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had a big bruise on my face, it wasn't medium it was Huge. I sighed and went out to see the taxi there. I told him where to go and off we went.

APOV

Great Rose wanted to kill Jasper now; well at least I got Emmett to go play the play station with Edward.

I was telling Rose to leave Jasper alone when the door bell rang; I wonder who it is we never have people come over except for my friends. Charlie is never really home he has an apartment in Port Angeles that's where he works.

I went to the door and opened it, I never expected the person behind those doors.

"Bella?"

BPOV

"Bella?" I heard Alice ask.

I smiled "The one and only" she started jumping up and down.

"BELLA I CANT BELIEVE ITS YOU" she screamed.

I blushed I heard a lot of running then and the next thing I knew I was in a tight bear hug.

"C-Cant B-Breathe" I whispered. Who ever it was let me down, I looked up to see this really big guy. "Umm hello" I told him

He chuckled "don't you remember me" I shook my head.

"Emmett remember" now I knew who he was

"Oh my God Emmett" I said I pulled him into a hug, someone cleared there throat.

I looked behind him and saw Edward? I looked down.

"Bella what happened to your face" I heard Alice ask.

"Ummm nothing" I bit my lip.

"Tell me" I looked up and she was giving me the puppy dog look.

"Fine Renee slapped me okay" I looked down.

"What how could she do that" this time it wasn't Alice's voice.

I shrugged, "Can I ask you something Alice" I was really nervous.

"Anything"

"Well I was wondering if I could uh live with you"

Alice started squealing; I covered my ears and started giggling. I heard everyone laugh.

"Oh of course Bella, come on I'll show you your room" she started pulling me inside.

"She already has my room" I mumbled shaking my head, I heard someone chuckle.

Alice dragged me up the stairs and to the right; we went into a huge bedroom.

"Well this is your room, umm there's the closet and the bathroom" she pointed to two doors. "I'll take you shopping tomorrow" she pulled me into a hug 'I'm glad you're here"

Alice walked out of the room.

APOV

When I left Bella's new room I went downstairs, only to be asked a lot of questions.

"Is that your sister" Rose asked.

"Yeah that's her"

"She looks like a model" I giggled of course she did. "I know she does hey rose want to go with me to take Bella shopping tomorrow"

Rose smiled, "Yes" she said. I smiled.

"Hey I want time with Bella to" Emmett complained. "You'll get time all of you will"

I looked at all of them and smiled.

BPOV

I sighed all I needed was a small room not a huge one. I was curios on what the closet looked like hopefully Alice didn't put any clothes in there. I made my way over there slowly.

I reached out my hand when I was in front of the door. I was hesitant when I turned the door knob. When I finally got the door open I sighed in relief. I was a bit surprised it was a walk in closet.

I closed the door and went downstairs. The others heard me; I turned the corner and looked at all of them.

"Uhh"

"Bella, Rose is going with us shopping tomorrow" Alice smiled.

"Okay, but I don't have any money and well I can't go" I looked down

"Bella I'll pay duh" I looked up and Alice rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to Alice really"

"Nope I'm buying"

"Fine" I went and sat by Emmett and Rose.

I looked around, and saw Rose was looking at Emmett….

**A/N/ hey guys sorry for the wait I wanted it to be longer but I also didn't want you waiting. So here it is I hope you liked it I'll write more soon please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. I've been kinda busy lately anyways here it is. Oh and I don't own SM or the characters.**

_Previously __I looked around, and saw Rose was looking at Emmett…._

BPOV

I quickly looked away, "So how have you been Bella?" I looked up.

"Umm okay I guess and what about you" I looked at him. "I'm doing okay" he's phone started ringing then; he looked at the caller id and made a face. "I'll uh be right back" he got up and left the room.

"Ha it's probably Jessica… again" Emmett said. I could barely remember Jessica...

_Flashback_

"_You guys are friends" she sneered at me, I nodded. "Ha why would he be friends with someone as ugly as you" she was smirking._

"_I least I have friends" I snapped. _

"_Yeah fake friends" I looked at her "They can't get as fake as your face, my friends don't follow a slut like you" I knew I really shouldn't of said that, if my parents found you I would get into trouble. After all I was only 6._

"_You did not just say that" she looked shocked, I smirked. "Isabella I will make you regret that" _

_End of Flashback_

"Earth to Bella" Emmett poked me; I looked up "What?"

Emmett laughed "You were staring off into space"

"Oh I was uh just… thinking" I looked at Alice.

"Oh she was thinking about Eddie" he poked me again; I could feel my face getting hot.

"No I wasn't" I said I looked down again.

God why did he have to say that I mean were just friends and I just barely came, I couldn't already have feelings for him. Could I? No I couldn't that's not even possible.

"So Bella what are you driving?" I looked up to see Rose. "Uh.. nothing at the moment" the truth was I never did drive anything.

"Oh my god Bella we have to get you a car like really fast" I started shaking my head. God Alice would never give up would she? "No Alice I'm perfectly fine of walking to school"

"Oh your not walking I'm taking you to school, no sister of mine is ever walking any where" I guess I looked confused, "Bella, Alice is very fond of her shoes and she doesn't want any one to ruin there shoes" Rose said. I nodded.

I started day dreaming as I would like to call it. I didn't even hear Edward come back in until I heard Emmett laughing, I looked up. "What did he want this time Eddie" Emmett made sure to emphasis Edward's nickname.

"Nothing" he looked down, "Sure it was nothing Eddie" Emmett teased.

"Don't call me that" he snapped. Alice, Rose, and I laughed. Edward glared at us.

"She probably wants you to take her on a date again huh Edward" Rose laughed, I don't know why but I felt a little bad. Edward nodded, "Yeah she never leaves me alone" he shook his head.

"Well are we going to play truth or dare or not" Emmett complained. Alice jumped up and pulled me off the chair and into the living room. Oh great I wonder if this is such a good idea.

**A/N hey guys sorry it's so short I kind of have a writer's block and I want to start another story so yeah I will still write this story but not right now at the moment I'm working on the other story. Umm I'll try to update this story sooner. Please review! **


	7. Author's Note Plz Read

**A/N hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in soo long I have a major writer's block on this story so I'm thinking of deleting it. Um I was also thinking of writing another story.**

**I'm not sure if you want to read it but it's a mix of twilight, and if you guys read the outsiders well I'm thinking of making it into a twilight story. If you havnt read the **_**Outsiders**_** I think you guys should it's really good. **

**Anyways tell me what you think, and umm if you want me to continue this story, if you guys do tell me some ideas and I'll pick the best one. Thanks!**

**One more thing um the poll is on my page if you can please vote I would really appreciate it.**

**Thanks again,**

**Twilightlover112**


End file.
